pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
World Grand Prix Racecars
For the racecars in the Piston Cup, see Piston Cup Racers. The World Grand Prix Racers appeared in Cars 2. The racers are chosen by Miles Axlerod to promote his new wonder-fuel Allinol. The competition unites the best athletes of all race types from all over the world to determine the world's fastest car. Though there are 12 spots in each race, there is actually an odd number of 11 racers. Lightning McQueen Main Article: Lightning McQueen Country: United States Racing Number: 95 Pit Crew: Mater (Crew Chief), Luigi (Tires expert), Guido (Pitty), Fillmore (Fuel expert), Sarge (Suspensions expert) Model: Custom Stock Car Francesco Bernoulli Main Article: Francesco Bernoulli Country: Italy Racing Number: 1 Pit Crew: Giuseppe Motorosi (Crew Chief) Model: Formula Racer Jeff Gorvette Main Article: Jeff Gorvette Country: United States Racing Number: 24 Pit Crew: John Lassetire (Crew Chief) Model: Chevy Corvette C6-R Lewis Hamilton Main Article: Lewis Hamilton Country: Great Britain and Grenada Racing Number: 2 Pit Crew: Bruce Boxmann (Pit Crew Chief) Model: McLaren MP4-12C GT3 Max Schnell Main Article: Max Schnell Country: Germany Racing Number: '''4 '''Pit Crew: Otto Bonn (Crew Chief) Model: Mercedes AMG Raoul ÇaRoule Main Article: Raoul ÇaRoule Country: France Racing Number: 06 Pit Crew: Bruno Motoreau (Crew Chief) Model: Rally car Carla Veloso Main Article: Carla Veloso Country: Brazil Racing Number: 8 Pit Crew: Cruz Besouro (Crew Chief) Model: Le Mans Peugeot Shu Todoroki Main Article: Shu Todoroki Country: Japan Racing Number: 7 Pit Crew: '''Mach Matsuo (Crew Chief) '''Model: Le Mans Prototype Nigel Gearsley Main Article: Nigel Gearsley Country: Great Britain Racing Number: 9 Pit Crew: '''Austin Littleton (Crew Chief) '''Model: Aston Martin DBR9 Miguel Camino Main Article: Miguel Camino Country: Spain Racing Number: 5 Pit Crew: '''Petro Cartalina (Crew Chief) '''Model: GTS2Pixar Weekend, Star Tours Grand Opening Ceremony Rip Clutchgoneski Main Article: Rip Clutchgoneski Country: The Republic of New Rearendia Racing Number: 10 Pit Crew: Consists of two pitties, crew chief Brian Gearlooski '''Model: '''Caparo T1 Trivia *Unlike for the other racers, the paint job of Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton and Nigel Gearsley are not colored after their respective country's flag. However, Gearsley bears the British racing green along with the Union Jack (British Flag) painted on his hood. McQueen and Hamilton bear their personal colors. It can also be noted that the main color of Jeff Gorvette, yellow, is not a color of his country flag, which is included in his design however. It's also the same for Max Schnell, which his main color is purple, however, his country flag is included in his design. *Some racers bear their racing league logo. Lightning McQueen is for the Piston Cup, Francesco Bernoulli for Formula Racer, Raoul ÇaRoule for the GRC, and Max Schnell for the WtcL. It can be noted that all are allusions to real racing. *In the Piston Cup in the first movie, the racer's names were not mentioned. However, in the World Grand Prix, the racer's names were mentioned. References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters